The Morning After the Night Before
by Pepperwood
Summary: Nick and Jess have the loft to themselves - time for Ness sexy times


Jess wakes up, a cold chill causing her to pull the covers up around her. The smell of old spice fills her lungs, confirming her suspicions that she _IS_ in fact in Nick Millers bed. She rolls over and notices that the other half of the bed is empty. She scrunches up her nose wanting his body close to hers, warming her up. She picks up her phone and looks at the time, 7:00am. _Where is he?_

Unable to sleep not knowing where Nick is, Jess slowly gets out of his bed. She looks down at her feet and scans the bedroom floor which is a sea of clothes; some due to general Nick Miller messiness and the rest of them due to last night. _Oh God, last night!_

Flashes of last night begin to enter her brain.

_Nick is hovering over her naked body, his arms either side of her head causing the muscles in his arm to look chiselled and defined._

"_Jess...oh God...oh Jess..." Nick grunts out loud through gritted teeth as he continues to thrust into her fast and hard._

"_Come for me baby, let go"_

"_Niiick...oh...God...Nick" she cries out breathlessly feeling so close._

_Nick moves back onto his knees and lifts her leg over his shoulder, the change in angle allowing him to thrust deeper into her. Her eyes flutter closed and her mouth forms a perfect O shape. Nick slides the palm of his hand to her inner thigh, Jess lets out a quite moan at this action. His continues to move inwards until he touches her exactly where she wants him to. He moves his thumb gently over her bundle of nerves causing her to buck her hips upwards to meet his thrusts. His begins to make small circular motions with his thumb. He feels her walls begin to tighten around him._

"_Jessica, look at me I want to see you when you do"_

_She opens her eyes wide and looks into the depths of Nick's deep brown eyes that seemed full of lust and desire and something else she couldn't quite read. With a final push Nick makes Jess come undone beneath him. He continues to thrust into her, riding out the waves of her orgasm and shortly after comes undone himself. She pulls him back up the bed and begins to kiss him passionately and slowly, his fingers dancing over her electrified skin. _

End flashback.

The mere thought of last night causes her to clench her thighs tightly together, hear heart rate increasing. _Focus Jess; clothes. _She looks around unable to find her clothes. She instead picks up his white shirt which seems to be the most recently washed item in the room. She pulls it on, the fabric engulfing her tiny figure. She can smell Nick on the collar and fastens three buttons along her stomach and rolls the sleeves up to her elbows. She scans the room on last time and finds her red lace panties hanging from the lamp on the desk. She quickly pulls them on and goes in search of Nick.

"Niiick" she calls out into the common area of the loft – nothing. She walks into the kitchen area – empty.

"Hey guys" she shouts out, louder this time, curious to see if she is home alone. Still no reply; she must home alone. She heads over to the fridge in search of food and only finds Schmidt's health food.

"Urgh" she moans out-loud as her stomach begins to growl.

She pours herself a glass of fruit juice and jumps up onto the island table. She hears the front door open and click shut. "Schmidt? Is that you?"

She hears hear the footsteps approach the kitchen - It's Nick.

"Where the hell did you go?"

Nick splutters unable to answer in his current state of shock due to what his eyes are seeing. _ Was she trying to send him to an early grave? _Jess smiles and crosses one ankle over the other. Nick walks over to her, in only three or four large steps. He shakes the brown paper bag he is clutching in his left hand and gives it to Jess. "I thought you'd be hungry so I got you breakfast. It was _meant _to be breakfast in bed but looks like you're up now"

Jess opens the bag and looks at the contents inside; there are two strawberry muffins with white chocolate chips. "Nick, I this is great, thank you."

Nick moves closer and she moves her legs apart allowing him to stand in between them. He looks up into her bright blue eyes and places his hands on her hips. She sets down the bag of food and instinctively wraps her arms around the back of his neck, tracing patterns with her fingertips. She pulls him into a kiss and moves her legs so they are now around his waist. Nick tightens his grip on her and picks her up from the counter. Jess squeals with excitement as Nick carries her back into his room. He places her on the bed and he lies on top of her trailing kisses down the gaping neckline of his shirt. Trying his best to regain self control he pulls back and stands up.

"After we eat I'm so finishing this. Stay right here, don't move."

Jess smiles up at him and moves back under the covers. Nick goes back into the kitchen and places the muffins on a tray. He makes Jess her favourite herbal tea and find some whipped cream which her sprays onto the muffins. He carries the tray back to Jess and places it on the bed.

"Woah Nick you really went all out, you even made me tea"

"Don't sound so surprised Jess; I can do nice stuff for you"

She lifted the tea and took a big gulp, the contents warming her insides. She carefully placed the tea on the bedside table and reached for the muffin. Nick had already finished most of his. She took a large bite.

"Mmmm...these are good muffins"

She finishes her muffing and tea in no time. She looks over too Nick who had an annoying grin on his face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked becoming self conscious.

"Come here" Nick said as he placed the tray on his desk, "you have cream on your face"

Nick reached over and rubbed the dollop of cream of Jess' nose.

"Honestly you are worse than a child"

"Yeah, but you kinda like me though"

"Yes, yes I do" with that he smiles and pulls her in to start of where he left of, trailing kisses down her neckline and past the swell of her breast. Her takes his hand and runs his palm under the flimsy fabric of the shirt and over her breasts. She lets out a gasp, pleased with him touch on her skin once more. Nick sits up.

"Hang on, I think I have an idea for that whipped cream" he reaches over to the tray and lift the can of cream an begins cover Jess' exposed skin.


End file.
